


Lanterns

by PEZWolf



Series: Project obsidian [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEZWolf/pseuds/PEZWolf
Summary: Varian had always wanted to release the lanterns on May 12 but it has never happened.
Relationships: Adira & Hector & Quirin (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney)
Series: Project obsidian [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695232
Kudos: 34





	Lanterns

Varian always loved May 12. That was the day the sky was lit up for an entire night with lanterns. He knew the reason why there were lanterns in the sky was sad, but he always loved to look up and see them float past his window. Many times he had asked his dad if they could go to the capital and maybe release their own lanterns and watch it rise and disappear along with the rest of the thousands that are released. All the other kids in Old Corona have all said that they have done it at least once in their lives, but his dad was a busy man and has no time to make a trip to the capital for just a simple request from a kid. So Varian never partook in the tradition of the lanterns.  
When he met the princess who came looking for a wizard to give her answers about her hair, he was surprised that she had come looking just for him even though he was not a wizard.  
He thought that was the beginning of his first friendship with a human and he was excited. His father even let him travel to the capital all by himself just to go to talk to them. Then everything changed.  
His dad got stuck in the amber and there was nothing that Varian could do by himself and he went to look for help from the princess. Only she had him thrown out and people were claiming that he had attacked her. But she had promised to come later to see if there was anything she could do.  
By the time Varian made it home he saw that his father was trapped in the amber and he had no idea what to do. Also, Rapunzel never came.  
Varian came up with all of these plans that actually started to work. He was able to drug the entire capital and got Rapunzel to show where the vault with the flower in it was and how to get in. Then she betrayed him and he had to leave. But he was able to recreate the automatons and slipped them into the palace on May 12. There were not going to be lanterns in the sky that night. He was able to cause a distraction and kidnapped the Queen and used her as a bait for Rapunzel. Everything was going to plan until her hair did not work.  
He had to use plan b that he hoped that he did not use. He was just planning to free his dad and apologizing to the king and some convincing and he would be fine but he ended up in jail and his dad still trapped.  
Over the next year and a half, he had to deal with an annoying, self-centered cellmate. It was horrible. But during all that time he was in the dungeons, even on May 12th there was not a single lantern in the sky. The king and queen sometimes came down to talk to him about what he had done but he always ignored him. They did not know him at all but they were trying to act as they did. But Cassandra, Eugene, Lance, and Rapunzel never came down to talk to him which he understood. He had almost killed all of them, but the thing is he never actually killed anyone except for his dad. At least he got to keep Ruggider.  
When the Saporians broke out of jail he helped them rake over the kingdom because that would be the only way he could be free from his past. He made the king and queen forget everything and they put him as one of the head advisers.  
Then Rapunzel and the gang came around, minus Cassandra and Hook foot. He told Rapunzel everything in the dungeon and she understood. Then the Saporians betrayed him and put him in the cell with her. They talked for a little bit and they seemed to understand what the other was going through. Then Eugene and Lance set them free but Lance almost did not let him leave until Rapunzel stuck up for him. He helped her take over her kingdom again and she set free his father. He was forgiven for his crimes and he got his friends back. Over the next few months, he helped them try and figure out the incantations on the scroll they found and he tried to speak sense into Cassandra from experience and ended up being dangled up in the air for hours and falling off a tower and almost dying. But he was happy to help. But then Cassandra took over the kingdom and they had to flee.  
He was used to having strange things happen to him by now, but after learning that his father was part of a brotherhood of the moonstone, making Eugene’s dad his honorary uncle. He was able to build the machine to get rid of Zhan Tiri. Then everything went wrong when his dad was possessed and he had to knock him out. When they got out of the strange world his dad was the one who set him free.  
Cassandra and Rapunzel worked together and were able to destroy Zhan Tiri together. The castle needed to be rebuilt and the village had to start over from scratch. But no one had died which was good.  
Then after that everything fell into place. They all found what they were destined to do and everyone was happy.  
Varian was able to live at the castle with all of his friends and he was able to work in a lab every day trying to help the kingdom advance. The king and queen trusted him actually without magic involved (yes Varian supposed magic does actually exist). Everything was perfect in his life.  
He did not even notice when it was May 12th until he saw all of the servants getting ready for the birthday party for the princess.  
”Hey dad, ” Varian had waited for this moment for years and now he was scared to ask the question.  
”Yes, Varian.”  
”I was wondering because now that I live in the capital and you could stay in the castle if this year we could release lanterns?”  
”I think that sounds like a great idea.”  
”Really?” Varian had thought it would have taken more convincing than that.  
”Yeah I do. You have asked me for years and for the last few have been rough and I have not been around for you. I think it is a great idea.”  
That night Varian and his dad sat out on the boats with two lanterns waiting for the first lantern to fly above all the houses. As soon as it appeared Quirin lit the lanterns and they gently pushed them into the sky. They sat there next to each other in the boat and watched the two lanterns disappear among the rest of them. It was everything Varian had ever dreamed of.


End file.
